Zimne dni
by Weitarou
Summary: "Kise często narzekał na zimę, ale zimne dni były jedynymi, które pomagały im zbliżyć się do siebie." głupawe AoKise, oneshot dla Anny Vailley c:


\- Zimno...

Marudne stęknięcie mimowolnie opuściło jego usta, a szyba zaparowała od ciepłego oddechu. Przetarł ją rękawem i ponownie spojrzał za okno, wzdychając ciężko. Czerwony słupek wskazujący na temperaturę od dobrych dwóch godzin znajdował się srogo na minusie i ani myślał podskoczyć o parę stopni, tym samym czyniąc świat nieco przystępniejszym dla wszystkich zmarzluchów, których niskie temperatury wręcz przerażały, na samą myśl wywołując drżenie i gęsią skórkę.

Zapatrzył się na pokryty szronem parapet i wykrzywił usta w lekkim grymasie, wciągając na siebie kolejny golf. Dla pewności owinął szyję dodatkową warstwą tkaniny i wepchnął na głowę puchatą czapkę, zanim odpowiednio zabezpieczony przed chłodem, opuścił swoje domostwo. W całym roku zimne dni były jedynymi, podczas których niechętnie opuszczał ciepły kąt i ryzykował pobyt na dworze. Ryzykował, bo nawet krótkotrwała wycieczka do sklepu obok skutkowała najczęściej spierzchniętymi ustami i szorstkimi dłońmi, a na takowe nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

Zimne dni były niebezpieczne dla modela. O ile z ustami i dłońmi potrafił sobie poradzić; lata grania w koszykówkę nauczyły go, że regularna pielęgnacja to podstawa, to z przeziębieniem sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Ciężko je zamaskować, ciężko się go pozbyć, dlatego ubierał się wyjątkowo ciepło, choć cel wycieczki był oddalony zaledwie o jakieś trzysta metrów drogi. Szczękając zębami, mocniej naciągnął czapkę na głowę i wcisnął słuchawki głęboko w uszy, zamieniając szum z otoczenia na kojącą melodię.

Ta nie potrwała długo, zwabiony charakterystycznym brzęczeniem w prawej kieszeni kurtki, wyciągnął jedną słuchawkę z ucha i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Na jego usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech i szybko nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę, a z aparatu momentalnie wydobyło się niezadowolone pomrukiwanie.

-_ Ta twoja Kanagawa to jakaś nora..._

Blondyn niekontrolowanie parsknął śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie grymas, jaki w tej chwili mógł zagościć na twarzy rozmówcy. Bez trudu rozpoznał lekko zachrypnięty, zrzędliwy głos.

\- Aż tak źle, Aominecchi? - odpowiedział ze śmiechem, poprawiając szalik pod ścierpłą od mrozu brodą. Mógł wziąć jeszcze jeden. - Gdzie jesteś?

\- _W jakiejś cuchnącej budce zwanej przystankiem autobusowym, pospiesz się, zaraz tyłek mi odmarznie. _

Rozległ się trzask zerwanego połączenia i Kise z westchnieniem wsunął telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, nieco przyspieszając kroku. Sam Aomine wyglądał raczej na ciepłolubnego, ale znając jego lekceważący styl bycia, to pewnie pokusił się jedynie o zarzucenie kurtki na nagie ramiona, nic poza tym. Przypomniał sobie ilość rzeczy, jakie przed chwilą na siebie włożył. W kryzysowej sytuacji mógłby go jakoś poratować, chociażby dodatkowym szalikiem, inne ubrania były rozmiarem raczej przeznaczone dla chuderlaków.

Niewiele się pomylił, na głowie miał jeszcze czapkę. Kise początkowo znacznie zwolnił, zastanawiając się nad sposobem przywitania z dawno niewidzianym partnerem. Chłodne ręce i ciepły kark uważał za idealne połączenie. Aomine najwyraźniej zdołał wyczuć złe intencje i odnalazł go w tłumie zaskakująco szybko, zanim jeszcze poczynił jakiekolwiek działania. Na jego widok bez słowa odbił się plecami od belki przystanku autobusowego i niespiesznie dołączył, dmuchając w niego parą.

\- Jak tam, Aominecchi? - zagadnął uprzejmie Kise i po tym niekontrolowanie zaszczękał zębami, chowając brodę w zagłębieniu szalika. Było zimno, ale Aomine w przeciwieństwie do niego zdawał się być na nie całkowicie obojętny.

\- Zimno jak cholera, daleko masz ten dom? - zapytał niecierpliwie, przystępując z nogi na nogę. Blondyn bez słowa pokręcił głową, wywołując u niego kolejny skrzyw. - A co ty tak na cebulkę, wciągnąłeś na siebie całą szafę? Czy tylko zgrubłeś? - dodał zaczepnie. W miodowych tęczówkach rozbłysło oczekiwane oburzenie, gdy tylko usłyszał słowo podpadające pod obrazę. Do modela takim tonem?

\- Nie jestem gruby! - zaprotestował piskliwie, piorunując go spojrzeniem. Aomine w odpowiedzi błysnął zębami, uśmiechając się szeroko po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Droczenie się z Kise należało do najulubieńszych czynności, uwielbiał dźgać go w te nadęte ze złości policzki i ciągnąć za nos, kiedy starał się zgrywać śmiertelnie obrażonego. W ten sposób również okazywał swoje przywiązanie i Kise o tym wiedział, świadomie uczestnicząc w ich małej grze.

Narzucił ramię na jego bark i przyciągnął do siebie, drastycznie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Czuł, że Kise wciąż się na niego boczy, więc nachylił się, chcąc przepraszająco skubnąć go w wargę. Prawie mu się udało, zanim przypomniał sobie o jednym istotnym elemencie i w porę odskoczył, krzywiąc usta z obrzydzeniem.

\- Znowu pomaziałeś usta jakimś paskudztwem? - zapytał, patrząc z dezaprobatą jak blondyn wyjmuje z kieszeni maleńki sztyft i zaczyna nim dokładnie smarować usta. Zacmokał i wrócił do Aomine wzrokiem, nieznacznie marszcząc brwi. Co za debil.

\- To pomadka ochronna, a nie jakieś paskudztwo. - żachnął się, pieczołowicie chowając ją do kieszonki na piersi. Aomine wynotował sobie to miejsce w myślach i skrzyżował ramiona, wywracając oczami.

\- Raz próbowałem, jakbym żarł mydło. - stwierdził, a Kise prychnął pod nosem, słysząc tak nieprzychylną opinię o swoim ulubionym smarowidle.

\- Nikt cię nie zmusza. - pokazał mu język, dodatkowo ciągnąc palcem dolną powiekę oka. Aomine już chciał mu się jakoś odwinąć, kiedy zauważył coś wręcz niespotykanego. Niespotykanego jak na Kise, który tak bardzo dbał o swój wygląd i zdrowie.

\- Hę? Gdzie ty masz rękawiczki?

\- Co? - Kise momentalnie przestał się krzywić i spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Zamiast gładkich i bladych, zauważył dwa zaczerwienione kawałki skóry i aż jęknął żałośnie, chuchając na nie zawzięcie. Nawet nie poczuł, że skostniały mu z zimna, mróz szczypał głównie jego nos i twarz, ale dłonie...

Aomine zaklął szpetnie, słysząc kolejną serię jęków. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zaraz zamienią się w dwie bryły lodu, stojąc wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Pokręcił głową i zsunął z jednej dłoni rękawiczkę, rzucając mu ją. Kise od razu przestał lamentować i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Masz, zakładaj.

\- A gdzie druga? - wyrwało mu się, zanim jeszcze zdążył założyć pierwszą.

\- Mało ci jedną? - zapytał groźnie Aomine, patrząc na niego spode łba.

\- Tak. - wymamrotał, nadymając policzki. Do częściowego odratowania dłoni potrzebował dwóch rękawiczek. W kryzysowej sytuacji mógł jeszcze owinąć dłonie szalikiem, ale myśl o przyjęciu chłodu na jedno z najwrażliwszych miejsc na ciele wywoływała u niego dreszcze. Aomine ponownie przewrócił oczami, szczerze poirytowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Zakładaj na lewą łapę, a mnie dawaj prawą. - powiedział, wyciągając ku niemu odsłoniętą dłoń. - Co się tak patrzysz, dawaj.

Chociaż nie wyglądał, był naprawdę zadowolony z tej propozycji. Kise dobrze wiedział, jak wiele musiało to kosztować dumę Aomine, żeby zaoferował mu coś takiego i to publicznie, w samym środku miasta. Powstrzymując pełny uśmiech, przysłonił twarz grzywką i niepewnie podał mu prawą dłoń, uprzednio zakładając rękawiczkę na lewą. Wciągnął powietrze i przymknął powieki, czując przenikające przez zmarznięte tkanki przyjemne ciepło.

Nie martwił się tym, jak musieli teraz wyglądać. Widok dwóch dorosłych facetów, idących przez chodnik za rączkę był dość niecodzienny, ale przechodzący ludzie zdawali się być bardziej zainteresowani szybkim dotarciem do pracy lub domów, żeby zwracać uwagę na dwóch odmieńców. Dłoń Aomine była duża i ciepła, Kise pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że idealnie dopasowana do kształtu jego własnej dłoni. Było mu cieplej nawet niż w rękawiczce.

Aomine zauważył jego wzrok i spojrzał się pytająco, ale Kise bez słowa pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się szeroko. Chwile takie jak ta były tymi, podczas których czuł, że jest naprawdę szczęśliwy i nie potrzebował słów, żeby to wyrazić. Aomine machinalnie odwrócił głowę i mocniej ścisnął trzymaną dłoń, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Jeden z widocznych kącików ust uniósł się w górę i blondyn wiedział, że w jego wydaniu był to uśmiech.

\- Rozgość się w salonie... i niczego nie dotykaj! - powiedział mu Kise, zanim w pośpiechu zdjął buty wraz z kurtką i poleciał do kuchni po przekąski.

Pozostawienie go samemu sobie na dłuższy czas, zwykle nie kończyło się zbyt dobrze dla jego domu. Wcześniej już przygotował sobie większość rzeczy, teraz wystarczyło jedynie zaparzyć kawę i wszystko było gotowe. Zalał dwa kubki wrzątkiem i zamieszał, strzepując krople kawy z łyżeczki z powrotem do naczynia. Do jednego nalał śmietanki i postawił je obok siebie na tacy, zanim udał się do salonu. Nie słyszał jeszcze odgłosu tłuczonego szkła, może tym razem go posłuchał i grzecznie czekał na kanapie?

Kiedy wrócił, odruchowo ogarnął pomieszczenie wzrokiem. Na podłodze nic nie leżało, ściany były czyste, a żadna z rzeczy nie zmieniła swojego położenia, wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Aomine leżał na kanapie z nogami w górze i wyraźnie zdegustowany, trzymał w rękach czasopismo z blondynem na okładce. Obracał gazetę, raz przybliżając i raz oddalając ją od swojej twarzy. Kise wydał z siebie ostentacyjne chrząknięcie i z trzaskiem postawił tacę na stole.

\- To jakiś świerszczyk? - zapytał niewzruszony, przekręcając głowę tak, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Kise był do góry nogami i chyba trzymał ręce na biodrach, widywał ten gest już wcześniej u swojej matki i mniej-więcej wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać. Sprowadził nogi na dół, robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie.

\- Chciałbyś. - odparował, sięgając po swój kubek. Co za zbok.

\- Chciałbym. - ziewnął, odrzucając gazetę na bok. Również chwycił swój kubek i głośno siorbnął, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jadowite spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Kise.

\- Byłbym wdzięczny - wycedził, patrząc jak kolejno ładuje sobie do ust całą garść ciastek. - gdybyś nie kruszył i zostawił coś dla mnie. Przyszedłeś tu tylko dlatego, żeby się najeść? - dodał, uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Tak. - wypalił, po tym jak już przełknął wszystko i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Oj przestań, po coś to przyniosłeś, nie?

\- Tak, ale nie po to, żebyś od razu wszystko zeżarł. Aż tak ci się spieszy?

\- No, możesz już wyskakiwać z ciuszków.

\- Aominecchi!

Za ten żart, wykopał go na miejsce za stolikiem, a sam zajął całą kanapę. Spojrzał spode łba na szczerzącą się gębę i mocniej objął gorący kubek dłońmi, chuchając w parującą ciecz. Mimowolnie przymknął oczy, smakując zmysłami aromatu świeżo zaparzonej kawy. Na chłodne wieczory nie było nic lepszego niż gorąca kawa.

\- O cholera, pada...

Kise jak na zawołanie obrócił głowę i mimowolnie jęknął, widząc za oknem ścianę deszczu. Było wystarczająco zimno, żeby w przeciągu paru godzin powstające kałuże zamarzły, tworząc swoiste lodowisko. Wraz z tym jękiem, żarówka niespodziewanie zamigotała i zgasła, zostawiając ich w kompletnych ciemnościach.

\- Aominecchi?

Cisza.

\- Aominecchi, gdzie jesteś? - zapytał lekko spanikowanym tonem, rozglądając się na boki. Jego oczy jeszcze nie przywykły do ciemności, widział w niej jedynie swoje dłonie, odznaczające się wyraźną bielą.

\- Wciąż siedzę przed tobą, dupku. - rozległo się oburzone prychnięcie, na które Kise aż podskoczył.

\- Och, no tak... - wymamrotał, szukając po kieszeniach swojej komórki. Musiał zostawić ją w kurtce, może Aomine miał swoją?

Właśnie miał go o to zapytać, kiedy coś złapało go za jeden z sutków. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i machinalnie trzepnął trzymającą go dłoń. Usłyszał cichy śmiech. Zaraz pisnął, czując to na drugim.

\- Aominecchi!

\- No dobra, już dobra. - dłoń cofnęła się posłusznie i podłoga zaskrzypiała przeciągle. Skrzypnęła jeszcze parę razy, a Kise poruszył się niespokojnie i obrócił głowę, kierując ją w stronę źródła dźwięku. Materac ugiął się pod nowym ciężarem; coś niezdarnie wlazło na kanapę i przydusiło, pozbawiając go tchu.

\- Ao...

\- Siedź cicho, Kise... - mruknął, trącając go nosem w odsłoniętą szyję. Miał w tej chwili sporą przewagę nad blondynem, częściowo skryty w ciemnościach, mógł robić co mu się żywnie podobało. Bezceremonialnie skubnął go w ucho i wykrzywił wargi w zadowolonym uśmiechu, wsłuchując się w ciche jęki.

Jedna ręka po omacku zawędrowała do klamry trzymającej spodnie i już miała ją odpiąć, kiedy zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Żarówka zamigotała i zapaliła się, a następnie siła ciosu odrzuciła go na drugi kraniec kanapy. Jęknął z bólu i złapał się za obolałą żuchwę. Podniósł wzrok; Kise właśnie dyszał w swoim rogu, w pośpiechu naciągając na siebie koszulkę. Nie doceniał go, parę w łapach to on jednak ma.

\- AHOminecchi! - zawołał gniewnie, zasypując go gradem ciosów o nie mniejszej sile, niż ten poprzedni. Aomine był tym tak zaskoczony, że nie dał rady powstrzymać pierwszej fali ciosów i tylko siedział skulony w swoim rogu, raz po raz wykrzykując w jego stronę protesty.

\- Ała, o co ci chodzi, nie bij mnie!

Minęło trochę czasu, zanim zdołał go udobruchać. Kise, wciąż zły jak osa, postawił przed nim z trzaskiem kolejną porcję ciastek i zaszył się w swoim kącie, siorbiąc już drugą kawę. Aomine z westchnięciem spojrzał na zegarek i z żalem stwierdził, że niedługo będzie musiał się zbierać.

\- Dokąd?

Pytanie Kise wydało mu się dziwne. Czyż jeszcze przed chwilą nie chciał go wywalić za drzwi?

\- Jak to dokąd? Do domu? - odpowiedział zapytaniem, unosząc jedną brew w górę. Blondyn wydawał się zdziwiony jego postanowieniem. Zawiesił głowę i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kubku. Był smutny?

\- Jak chcesz. - burknął, odwracając wzrok. I wtedy Aomine coś zrozumiał. Pewny, że już raczej nie otrzyma żadnego ciosu, ostrożnie przybliżył się i musnął go lekko w dłoń. Raz, drugi, aż w końcu Kise pociągnął nosem i dłonie rozluźniły się, prawie wypuszczając kubek. Wyjął mu go z dłoni, odstawiając w bezpieczne miejsce.

\- Jesteś głupi. - stwierdził z czułością, odgarniając potargane kosmyki z czoła i muskając ustami skroń. - Nie mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, żebym został?

\- Sam jesteś głupi. - wymamrotał, a Aomine zaśmiał się cicho, opierając podbródek na jego głowie.

Kise często narzekał na zimę, ale zimne dni były jedynymi, które pomagały im zbliżyć się do siebie. Jeśli ta bliskość miałaby trwać i trwać, to niemiałby kompletnie nic przeciwko zimie i jej skutkom. Aomine nie patrzył, czy jego usta są spierzchnięte czy nie, nie przeszkadzały mu również szorstkie dłonie. Tak długo, jak tylko mogli cieszyć się swoją obecnością i ciepłem, było dobrze i tyle im wystarczyło.


End file.
